gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Noemi Kohiyama
'Noemi Kohiyama '''is a tank commander featured in ''Girls und Panzer: The Fir Tree and the Iron-Winged Witch. Profile Noemi is a second year student of Count High School, she commands a T.3 (Panzer III Ausf.N) Medium tank. Appearance Noemi is a medium-sized girl with short dark brown hair with a ahoge and purple eyes, she is seen wearing Count's Sensha-do uniform during matches and also wears the normal school uniform outside of matches. Personality Noemi is shown to be a charismatic girl and a capable if experienced commander, she suffers from a severe lack of confidence (her doubts about her skills to be tank commander made her quite nervous during her first match as the commander), she easily gets embarrased and blushs almost instantly, however she is seen to be quite warmhearted and kind with the people she cares for like her closest friend (and driver) Anna or her senpai (and previous tank commander) who introduced her to Sensha-dō. Even if unsure of her skills, she is seen confronting her commander about her illogical tactics based on divination giving her opinion but eventually she has to obey her commander. Noemi also idolizes the previous commander and sees herself as unworthy of being her successor as the commander of the tank despite " senpai " Anna and Mizuki trying to convince her other wise. She appears to have a strong and almost supernatural connection to nature somehow locating Saunders tanks during the match before they appear from the woods. Background Noemi was a born into a family of farmers during the season of apple blossom and her father owns an apple farm. Noemi expresses her desire to help her family with the farm. She enlisted in Count High School's Agricultural Department and when she was a first year student, she was invited to the Sensha-dō team by her senpai and mentor where she became the loader a T.3 where she was paired with the second year gunner Mizuki Ikarashi. She at some point played a match against Anzio Girls High School. When she became a second year student, she was promoted commander of the same T.3 tank she used to be a loader by her mentor (much to her surprise) during her graduation ceremony. Noemi is then seen commanding her tank (callsign Tank N°3) in a training match against Saunders University High School. During the match, Noemi's tank alongside the TA managed to destroy a M4 Sherman entrenched in a barn. Later in the battle she complains about her commander's tactics after losing their best asset, the Maresal, in the end she stayed behind as a rear guard and open fire on Saunders which result in her tank being heavily bombarded. When her tank falls backward down a cliff due to a landslide and receive several hard hits but not taken out Noemi hit her head inside the tank and fell unconscious but was woken up by Erika. Noemi hoped that even if her tank was destroyed it will become an obstacle to hinder saunders. After receiving damage from Saunders Noemi ask for repairs looking very sad and disheartened that she failed to thin Saunders force. Trivia *Noemi was born during the season of apple blossom which puts her birthday between late April to late May. *Noemi's "magical" connection with nature is the first hint of any form of the supernatural in the GUP universe (apart from the weird and unrealistic physics the franchise is known for), However as this "magical" ability is not yet explained it could also be a case of a strong sense of hearing. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Count Girls' High School Category:Tank Commanders Category:Polynymous